Attaching electrical connectors to a coaxial cable has always been a tedious task. Typical of such connectors are those known as PL-259 UHF connectors or Type N connectors. These connectors have an internally threaded body which must be attached to the outside casing, which is usually made of rubber or a like material, of a coaxial cable. To effect the attachment, the body of the connector is placed adjacent to the casing and is grasped by the user and turned to actually cut threads into the coaxial cable casing material. Alternatively, one can turn the connector and cut threads in the coaxial cable casing. Care must be taken so as not to thread the connector too far onto the cable because such could well damage the connector.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,701,278, issued Apr. 22, 2014 by Edward L. Merical and entitled “METHOD FOR ATTACHING A CONNECTOR TO A PREPARED COAXIAL CABLE” and U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2014/0201987, published Jul. 24, 2014, by Edward L. Merical and entitled “DEVICE FOR ATTACHING A CONNECTOR TO A PREPARED COAXIAL CABLE” provide a method and device to attach connections to a coaxial cable with minimal effort. However, a need exists for a device which can be used to manually grasp a coaxial cable in order to prepare the coaxial cable to attach a connector and/or manually grasp the coaxial cable in order to attach the connector.